Anywhere You Go, Let Me Go Too
by AriandEzra
Summary: My previous projections on what 217 would be like. WARNING: GET YOUR TISSUES! IT'S QUITE THE TEARJEARKER! Read and Review :D


**I'm back! I've been stuck in a rut for awhile, but thanks to the Ezria fam, I got this idea for a one-shot. It's a little Ross and Rachel combined with Ezria and 217. That's all I'll reveal. Regading my Lucian stories, I had to delete them. There's a rule that someone told me of; that on fanfic you can't write stories about actual people. I would continue them on Tumblr, but I haven't been feeling Lucian lately. **

**Anyways, reviews are lovely! **

**I don't own anything, but let's move past that and start!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A tearful night and a rainy night. That was known to both Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery about their night about town in Philly. It wasn't going to be as liberating and happy as their first date at the art museum would be. "I can't believe they're doing this to you," said the young brunette, shaking her head and she tried to cover up the tears that were budding in her eyes.<p>

"Aria, shhh," said Ezra, wanting so badly to lean over and wipe the tears away from his girlfriend's face. But, they were driving down a busy intersection and it wouldn't be the smartest idea to stop for even a second if they both wanted to keep their lives. "It won't be that bad. I'll only be up in New York. We can still talk over the phone or email. And your plan to sneak up there every so often until you graduate won't be too horrible. We can still be together, Aria."

"It won't be the same though," said the girl. "Ella and Byron will be watching me like a hawk, monitoring my cell phone and computer. I'm not sure how we can make this work. I don't want to lose you Ezra. Its-its all my fault. If I hadn't been so rash and kissed you right there in front of them instead of rationally explaining what was going on, things might be different."

"Don't say that. Granted, it may have not been the smartest idea, but I'm grateful it was out in the open. We're lucky they're allowing you to see me before I leave."

Aria remained silent, but her mind was whirring. Her parents were sending Ezra away. Byron had found him a job up in the city and they even paid for a bus ticket. It wasn't fair; her usually free spirited, "treat your children as equals" parents were completely ruining the best thing in her life. Without Ezra, she had nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Ezra himself was feeling incredibly down, but was trying to put on a brave face for Aria. Inside, he felt his heart breaking every time he looked at her face. It wasn't glowing at is usually was and her eyes were red from crying. Part of him was angry at Byron; how hypocritical. At least Ezra's relationship with Aria hadn't ruined any family dynamics. All the great writers said to fight for love, but with the Montgomery's being so persistent, it was difficult. He'd find a way though. It was time that he stepped up for Aria. He didn't want to lose her like how she didn't want to lose him.

Aria's Nissan remained intensely quiet while Ezra drove to the restaurant. Aria found it ironic that both her and her boyfriend were wearing black; it certainly did feel like a funeral. How were you supposed to feel when your parents are pushing away the love of your life, even when now at the present moment, you're relationship is completely legal? Were you supposed to feel hopeful like something good will come along? Or somber, like the world was ending? Aria chose the latter.

It wasn't like they'd never see each other again, though. Aria planned on going to college in New York. And if she couldn't get into NYU or Columbia or Pace, Ezra said he'd go anywhere she went. _Anywhere you go, let me go too. _The lyric from _The Phantom of the Opera_, the last movie they watched together rang out in her head. Aria didn't care what her parents would say. She didn't even care if they'd disown her or never speak to her again. She wasn't sure _she'd_ speak to them anymore after this.

"What if I go with you," asked Aria, suddenly breaking all the silence. "I'm not going to talk much to my parents anymore. I don't think I can even stand to live under the same roof. I could get my GED online and then go to college and-"

Ezra's lips cut Aria off. Every single one of his kisses had been bringing tears to her eyes. They were all a prelude to the big, last, final kiss and he'd be off to the city. "I love you so much, but I don't think it'll work. Your parents _will_ notice your gone. Things could get worse than they already are." Aria stared up at him with tear filled eyes and he leaned down to brush them away with his lips. "Do you really want to eat here, or would you rather go casual, grab McDonald's, and eat at the park?"

Aria considered the options. Either try and repress everything while they sat in a stuffy bistro or relax underneath the stars in the park. It hadn't started to rain yet, and it wouldn't until much later. "Park," Aria said in monotone and Ezra pulled out of the parking lot and drove the nearest fast food chain restaurant.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Aria and Ezra were laying underneath a willow tree in the middle of a park. She laid with her head on his chest, curled into his side. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, well one of them anyway while the other hand was up twists tendrils of her hair. His bus left soon and Ezra found himself continually checking his watch.<p>

The McDonald's bags were laying off to the side and the couple had been spending the time trying to relive past memories without crying. "And then there was that time when you forced me to watch all 10 seasons of FRIENDS with you," laughed Ezra.

"You secretly enjoyed it! Don't deny it!," defended Aria. It had been during a school break. Spencer had covered for Aria and they told her parents that she was going up to New York to shop with Spencer and sight see. Instead, she and Ezra holed up in apartment with the beloved 90's sitcom. After getting over multiple laughing attacks, the couple stayed silent for a few more minutes, trying to soak up as much as they could of each other.

Ezra did another one of his watch checks and groaned in dread. _Time to go. _"Aria, come on, love. It's time to go," he said gulping. Overhead there was the sound of thunder began to crackle and the two got up quickly and went to where Aria's car was parked.

The ride to to bus station withheld the same silence that the drive to the bistro had. Both were afraid to speak to one another, not wanting to speak the last words they'd get to have for a long time. The bus station was illuminated with light and there were hardly very many people milling about. Tension between Aria and Ezra was tangible.

The process of getting his bags out of the car was quiet. Aria had to wipe away tears every 5 seconds, while Ezra's jaw remained locked, his own way of trying to stop from crying. The time began to tick faster and faster and soon they were both standing in front of the bus stop. Aria could hear the sound of the bus driving their way and decided it was time to speak up.

"Don't forget about me in the big city," she said, straightening out his tie and brushing a curl away from his forehead.

"I couldn't possibly forget about the best thing in my life. You'll always be there. Whether it's a phone call, an email, a video chat, or your picture on my bedside table, I won't forget you."

The roar of the bus came closer as Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's torso and pressed her face into his shirt. "I need you, Ezra," cried the petite brunette, her tears wetting his shirt. Ezra could feel himself begin to lose his facade and tears came from his blue eyes.

"I need you too, and I'll need you everyday until I see you again." Right on time, the bus pulled up and Ezra pressed his lips to Aria's in a goodbye kiss. It was bittersweet, but their lips moved together in perfect timing, much like they always had and Aria was determined to keep hanging on as long as she could.

"I love you," Ezra said, brushing over her jawline with his thumb and placing a kiss where he left off.

"I love you too," replied Aria kissing him on the cheek. "I'll talk to you when I can." And with that, Ezra picked up his bags and climbed onto the bus, taking a last glance at Aria. She returned his gaze and turned away once he was fully on the bus.

Picking up her phone, she dialed Hanna's number in tears. The blonde picked up and tried to soothe her friend, attempting to lift her spirits much like Ezra had.

"I-I just keep wishing and hoping that when that bus pulls away, he'll be there, standing behind it. Wishing that he gets off." Aria's voice cracked as she heard the bus pull away from the station.

"Are you sure he even go on the bus," asked Hanna's muffled voice from over the phone.

"Of course he did! Why wouldn't he? I watched him get on my-," Aria cried hysterically into the phone but was cut off from a voice that wasn't coming from the phone.

"Aria!" She turned to see Ezra, standing there with his bags at his feet. The rain had broken overhead, drenching him while she stood under the sheltered waiting station.

"Han, I'll...I'll call you back," said Aria, dazed and dropped her phone into her bag. She regained her bearings for a second and burst into tears once more, only this time they were happy as she rushed into Ezra's arms, not caring that the rain was soaking her expensive black dress and would make her hair frizzy and her make up run. She wanted those arms around her now.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed a kiss into her wet hair. "I got off the bus. I couldn't stay on. If I left you, I would be making a horrible decision."

"But...but, my parents? What will they-," Aria began to ask, but was cut off by Ezra kissing her. The kiss was different than the one that had just taken place. This was was much more passionate. His tongue asked for entrance and she gladly gave way, twining her hands into his hair as the rain poured down around them. She didn't want to let go.

As Ezra broke away from the kiss, he spoke again. "We'll deal with them. They can't keep up apart. True love saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope you enjoyed; I literally sat writing this with tears in my eyes. I'm thinking of ideas for multi-chaptered stories. If you have any, PM me or leave them in a review!<strong>

**Reviews are love! I worked so hard and I appreciate when you favorite my story, but a review gives excellent feeback!**

**love always, **

**becca.  
><strong>


End file.
